


Drowning In Sorrow

by ShiningStar324



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In season 5, Stefan is dropped into the quarry to drown over and over. What if it was Damon in Stefan's place? What would happen? Bamon, Defan, Dalaric, Klamon, Delijah, Steroline, and more pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Breathing made it worse, not breathing made it even worse. He didn't know what to do. He was helpless. Never in his 175 years of living had Damon Salvatore ever felt helpless. Lost? Yes. Betrayed? Yes. Confused? Many times. Helpless? Never. Darkness surrounded him, and this time it wasn't metaphorically. It was real. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that this wasn't real, and that someone will come for him, he knew it wasn't true. No one was coming for him, and deep down, deep in his hidden humanity itching to come out, and explode inside of him he felt like he kind of deserved this, that he was all alone and this is what he will have to do for punishment for all his sins, for the rest of his never ending eternity. As his eyes shut, and his breathing stopped for what felt like the 100th time, he let his body go limp and let a tear escape, and he knew that his humanity has finally scraped it's way through his broken, and disoriented layers of despair, and found it's way out and that's when he realized that this was just the start.

Stefan sat at the Mystic grill with the rest of the crew watching the sunset with Elena in his arms. Just like he wanted to live. No supernatural drama. Just a normal life with the love of his life. He looked around to see Jeremy and Bonnie sitting together talking and laughing, and Tyler and Caroline playing pool while Alaric sat at the bar by himself, and Matt cleaned the tables. Stefan signed at the sight of Alaric. He was so alone. Although Elena tried to hook him up with someone he still couldn't help but brood all days long. Without Damon gone he had no one to talk to.

Damon...

Now that's another story. Damon left because of Elena choosing Stefan, and Stefan felt terrible but he knew that his brother needed a few days alone. Although he was slightly worried about his brother and did try to contact him, he knew that this was just Damon acting out as always and that he will come back sooner or later.

"What are you thinking about?" Elena's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing... Just things." Elena sighed.

"I know you miss Damon and, I know you are worried about him." Elena said running Stefan's shoulder. Stefan sighed and nodded his head.

"But I think he should be fine." Stefan said trying to convince himself more that trying to convince Elena.

"Well I definitely don't miss him." They heard a chirpy voice from the back and turned around to see Caroline. She sat down in front of them. "He was the pain of my existence!" Everyone heard the little pinch in her voice that made is sound like a squeal. It happened every time she was going to say something mean or make a point. "Good thing you cheated on him Elena!" Caroline yelled and Elena shrunk down with guilt.

"Caroline!" Bonnie hissed from behind.

"I am just saying!" Caroline said. "If you want to kill a guy, just kill him with a stake instead of playing with his emotions. Damon and I aren't best of friends but I think everyone deserves better than that." Elena and Stefan looked full of guilt. "Anyways, I am going to go to the poor guy who has no one to talk to." Caroline pointed at Alaric.

Caroline smiled as she went towards Alaric. She sat next to him and he sighed. "Look I don't need babysitting!" He spat.

"I am not here to babysit I am here to check up on a friend." Caroline said and put a hand on his hand. "Tell me what's going on. You look wrecked."

"Thanks just what a man wants to hear." Alaric said as he took a sip of his bourbon. Caroline rolled her eyes, and gave him a pointed look. Alaric took a deep breath. "I have been having visions..." Alaric said. "Visions of Damon." Alaric finally finished and the whole gang quickly came towards them.

"What kind of visions?" Bonnie said genuinely concerned about the dark haired vampire. No matter how much she wanted to hate Damon, she ended up becoming close friends with him. The idea of him not being here is not even imaginable. "It's basically Damon calling for help and that's it. The rest is a little blurry. It's been happening every night! I need to know what's going on with him!" Alaric yelled frustrated.

"I should've known! Damon wouldn't leave without a phone call or something." Stefan said as he put a hand on his face and Elena tried to comfort him.

Alaric rolled his eyes at them. "Cut the crap you two. If you really cared about him you wouldn't be spending every second of the 6 months that Damon has been gone practically glued to each other lost in la la land. Do you even remember who he was and how many times he saved your life practically putting himself in the hands of death!" Alaric took another sip of his bourbon as he glared at the two.

"They might just be nightmares." Elena addressed with determination ignoring Alaric comment.

"No I am pretty sure they are visions." They all turned to Bonnie. "I have been having them too." She announced to the already shocked group. "I thought it was just because I was missing him but now that Alaric's been having them too... I think this might be something more than that. I think Damon might be in serious trouble."

And with that statement said all hell went loose in the "peaceful" town of Mystic Falls.

He's not sure how long it's been. 2 days, 2 months, 2 years. It doesn't matter. It seems like the time will never end, and the torture will never end. He couldn't breath. He knows there is no way out, but he tried anyways. So the first thing he does when his eyes open is bang nonstop on the coffin that seems to be trapping him, and slowly killing him as the water makes it's way violently into his body, making him panic, and feel vulnerable. He tries to breath, and slowly his lungs fill with water, and he goes into a slumber which he was grateful for. It would end the torture for a few minutes. He told himself each time he woke up and felt water fill up his body. He hoped someone would come for him. He didn't want to spend all of eternity here. Although, he had to think twice about that, and this scared him. What did he even look forward to if he got out of here.

The girl who he loves, yet he will never get, or the brother that he taught how to walk, who has betrayed him uncountable times, yet is always forgiven.

Damon's eyes opened once again, and, as soon as it did he started panicking ,and started banging on the coffin moving his head side to side he felt wetness on his face that he knew was not from the water.

This was his sorrow. He was drowning in his own sorrow, and no one will save him from it. No one.

Not his brother, not his best friend, not his allies...

Not even himself.

That was the last time Damon tried to get out of the coffin. The next time his eyes opened, he let the water make it's way inside his lungs.

He stayed still, letting his insides burn, letting his body shut down, letting himself die once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 months ago-**

Damon opened the trunk of his car to take out a defeated Silas. Slowly, and cautiously he opened it, his eyes widened when he saw an empty trunk. Panicking, he looked around, frantically searching for him. He took out his phone to call Bonnie.

"Hello Damon."

Almost dropping his phone from the sound coming from behind him, he quickly covered up his nervousness, and faced Silas.

"Silas! He hissed out. "How did you even get out!" He said, trying to act calm.

Silas laughed coldly making Damon shiver slightly. "You are all idiots. I am just too strong."

Damon looked at his face, than his body. "So this is your real face. You are one of them." Damon said pointing at his Elena attire.

"Something like that." Silas smirked.

"Show me your real face!" Damon demanded. He was done with the suspense. He wanted the answer, and he wanted it now.

"Alright. As you wish." Silas smirked staring at Damon for a second, and than turning into his real self.

Damon's mouth fell open, and his eyes bulged out of his sockets. "What! How is that even possible." Damon blurted out.

Looking at Silas, or himself. He couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked trying to see if this was real or just a nightmare. Damon looked at the person in front of him. Nothing came out of his mouth, he just kept staring ahead at his doppelganger.

"Hello my shadow self". Silas said calmly, yet full of coldness.

"What-"

Before Damon could even complete the question or do something, Silas stabbed him with a stake, Throwing him into the coffin, and pushing his body in the quarry.

_

**Present-**

Klaus sat on the couch of his huge mansion, with a drink in his hand. His big brother sitting in front of him. His hands folded and on his lap, looking patient and calm, as he raised as eyebrow at the hybrid sitting across from him. Both the brothers have been having visions. Random vision, at random times. Klaus was sick of it.

Klaus took out his phone and stabbed his fingers into his phone dialing a number.

"Ah the lovely Bennett witch." Klaus smiled a fake smile.

He looked at Elijah who signaled for him to put the phone on speaker.

As Klaus did, Elijah began speaking. "Good Afternoon Ms. Bennett. How are you doing?" There was a frustrated sigh at the other line.

"What do you guys want. I already have my hands full."

Klaus cleared his throat. "Can you inform us on where the Elder Salvatore might be at this time of the day."

Bonnie sighed again but this time, it was one of concern.

That caught the brothers attention. Although they have been enemies with the Salvatore's for a long time and they still are, with the younger Salvatore anyways, the two have started caring for the elder Salvatore. It started when they first met him. The confidence, the fierce attitude. The strong exterior covering the broken and damaged interior. Protecting his family and friends every chance he got, yet still underestimated, and hated my the others. The brothers found a certain fondness for the elder Salvatore.

Than one night at the grill, the brothers found Damon completely drunk. That night he spilled his guts out, just saying everything he has to about the day he was born, till his return to Mystic Falls. He cried, and although they didn't want to, the brothers felt something pulling them towards the young vampire, wanting to comfort him, wanting to make him feel better. That night they left Mystic Falls for a few days.

No one knows about this and, they don't plan on telling anyone. The people in Mystic Falls tend to make the smallest things a big deal, and none of them wanted to deal with that. Klaus found a version of his young self in Damon, and although he would never admit it, found a friend in him, and he would never hurt him... that bad. Elijah on the other hand found a brother in Damon. A young, sarcastic, annoying, caring, funny brother. He couldn't help but feel the way he does, and although he doesn't know why has always felt protective of the elder Salvatore.

"What is it?" Elijah finally asked.

"Damon's been missing." Bonnie finally said. "We just realized yesterday that Alaric has been having visions of him. I was having visions of him too, I thought I was dreaming about him because I was missing him. I mean he did help me after I broke up with Jeremy, and he made us not so awkward with each other. He kind of became a close friend." Bonnie's voice cracked.

Klaus and Elijah exchanged a look. None of them wanting to hear the teenage drama.

"Bonnie, what if I told you we have been having visions as well?" Elijah said politely.

There was silence on the other side of the phone.

"What kind of visions?" Bonnie asked. This time Klaus answered. "It's like someone is calling for help. Damon is suffering, surrounded by water, suffering, calling for help." Klaus finished.

"Meet us at the boarding house at 2 tomorrow." Bonnie said, and with that the call ended, leaving two very confused originals.

-

Damon closed his eyes, and let the water consume him. He saw a light and than a face. Stef- He tried to say before the water stopped him.

_"Brother? Don't give up, please don't give up. I will find you. We will find you. You have always been strong. You have been the strong one. Please don't be weak. Stay strong. For me..."_

Than suddenly he was gone. Damon looked around searching for his brother only to find water surrounding him. Tears dissolved in water once again, he didn't try to stop them. Before he would get ready, another light and than a majestic like face was present in front of him.

_"Damon?" Bonnie said softly. "Damon I will find you. You don't deserve this. I know what you are thinking right now. I love you. You're my best friend. Don't leave me. Don't turn it off."_

Suddenly, Katherine appeared.

_"Turn it off Damon. It will help the pain. No one is going to come for you. No one will. You were never loved. Does this really shock you?" She laughed coldly. "It's always going to be Stefan. Remember?"_

Damon banged on the coffin, trying to end this torture. He couldn't take it anymore. In that moment, all the memories, the sorrow, the life full of despair that he had lived before he ended up in the coffin, flashed in front of him, and Katherine disappeared.

Suddenly, the scene changed and Damon was taken to another location. He remembered this. This was when he found out that Elena chose Stefan.

No. No. NO! He can't go through that again.

_"Matt's taking me home." Elena said over the phone "To Stefan.." Damon sighed as he said it. Anger filling him. "Not just to Stefan, Damon. To Tyler... to Caroline." Elena responded. "Ah, I know, I get it. So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?" Damon said his heartbeat increasing. "Yeah, of course." Elena said softly. "If it was just down to him and me, and you had to make a choice, who got the goodbye, who would it be?" Damon asked although he knew the answer. "I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I-I never unfell for him." Elena said and he can hear her crying. Then he was broken. His heart shattered into little pieces that cannot be placed back with glue or tape. "Yeah, I get it. Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan." Damon said in defeat. "I can't think about always. All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go. I mean, maybe if you and I had met first..." Elena replied. "Yeah, maybe..." Damon said sighing. "You're gonna be fine. You hear me? You're gonna be okay and I'm gonna see you soon." Elena reassured. But, Damon knew that wasn't true. He knew that he was not fine. He was broken. He was broken, and hurt "Real soon. Goodbye, Elena." Damon threw his phone on the ground._

And with that Damon broke. He didn't want to be in this stupid coffin. He was tired. Tired of the torture, tired of the people he cared about. He was done. He was done with everything. He was broken. He wasn't the Damon who was sarcastic, and funny. He didn't have the strength to pretend everything was okay. He was done. He will not pretend. As his own tears mixed with the water surrounding him all he could think was if someone will get him out of here, or was he that forgettable. Is he that bad? Is he that bad that he will have to spend all eternity in here, and no one in the billion people living on this planet will miss him?

He knew the answer... he knew he had no one, and all he could do was wait.

Wait for someone to set him free.

Once he is, he will leave Mystic Falls, he will leave Elena, he will leave his brother, he will live with himself, and his misery.

That is IF he is ever free... Although he knows, he never will be free.

Free from the coffin, but never free from himself, never free from the sadness, and the darkness that follows him everywhere he goes.

Okay... So I am finally done with chapter 2. I have a lot of plans for this book that I am excited about. This book is mainly about Damon and what would happen if he was in Stefan's place. Although, I am a bit confused about who I want to pair Damon with and who would be End game. So, if you guys have any suggestions, I am all ears. Thank you so much for reading and sorry for the delay!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DROWNING IN SORROW

Everyone settled in the living room of he boarding house. "So, who are we waiting for again?" Alaric asked taking a sip of his bourbon impatiently.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, never getting the chance to, as the sound of the door opening cutting her of. Her head shot towards the now open door, which now revealed two original brothers who were looking at them with an unreadable expression.

"We apologize for the delay." Elijah said as he stood near the couch looking at Bonnie with a concerned face.

"It's fine." Bonnie said looking around at the surprise present of everyone's features.

"You Invited the originals!" Caroline screamed. "They don't even care about Damon!" Caroline motioned towards the brothers.

"Right! Like you do." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked you were just dealing with him because of Stefan, and your precious Elena." Elijah came forward as Klaus slumped down on the couch. "I apologize for my brothers behavior but we are just trying to help. You see we have known the Elder Salvatore for a fine amount of time now. We became quite close even though it was not intended."

"So you're telling me that Damon and you were friends?" Alaric asked surprised, while everyone sat there dumbstruck.

"Yes mate something like that. Now can we get on with it!" Klaus rolled his eyes.

Elijah shook his head and sat down on the couch opposite Klaus. "Believe me, we mean well. We don't want to cause any problems."

"Anyways." Bonnie said loudly distracting everyone from the current situation. "Klaus and Elijah have been having visions about Damon as well."

Everyone looked between Elijah and Klaus with open mouths. Bonnie had a business face on. "Can, you explain everything that is going on?" Elijah asked as he looked at everyone waiting for someone to speak. Caroline let out a sigh. "Elena chose Stefan over Damon. Stefan made a deal with Damon. Whoever Elena doesn't choose, leaves town."

"He did what!" Alaric yelled looking at Stefan.

"I thought you knew." Stefan said looking anywhere but at the people sitting in front of him.

"Well, obviously I didn't. Why would you do that Stefan. He is your brother. Is a girl really that important?" Alaric looked towards Elena, who looked offended. "No offence, Elena." He quickly added, although not meaning it.

"Yeah. I have to agree with Alaric." Klaus said while looking amused.

"Please Klaus, you had your siblings locked up in a coffin. You clearly don't understand." Elena rolled her eyes. "I would watch what I say if I were you." Klaus threatened. "You know it's a pity that you are a vampire. The immortality wasted on someone who clearly deserves to die." Klaus finished, rolling his eyes. Before he would say anything else, Elijah interrupted him. "Niklaus. We should stick to the topic. Another minute we waste, is another minute Damon suffers!" Elijah said calmly.

Klaus nodded and relaxed.

"Than what?" Alaric asked the gang. "Well, Than Damon left. I guess Stefan thought he left town for good, while the others thought he left for a while to relax a bit." Caroline said.

"I don't think he went to relax, now that I think about it. Damon would ask me to tag along." Bonnie said. "Damon would at least call if he was leaving town." Alaric added, which earned him a nod from Elijah and Klaus.

"Then Bonnie, Alaric, Klaus, and Elijah started having visions of Damon." Caroline explained.

Klaus shook his head. "Your brother cares so much about you Stefan. He came to this ton to make sure you don't screw up, he forgave you after you turned him into a vampire against his will, after you betrayed him multiple times, and he helped you. It is such a disappointment that you have rewarded him in such a way." Klaus finished earning shocked looks from everyone.

"I love him! He is my brother. I would never do that to him! I will do anything to make it up to him! Anything at all!" Stefan yelled.

Elijah and Klaus smiled. "I hope that is the truth Stefan. I will tell you from experience. Girls, and even boys will come and go, but brothers, family, they stay with you forever." Elijah put a hand on Klaus's shoulder as he finished his speech. Stefan nodded. "Thanks Elijah. I will always be with Damon. It is always and forever, isn't it?" Stefan smiled and Klaus and Elijah laughed, as if sharing a private joke." Bonnie smiled at the encounter and her smile quickly left when she thought about Damon.

"Guys lets focus! Bonnie yelled. The longer we take, the more torture Damon has to face." Everyone nodded as they started discussing the situation.

* * *

Damon banged on the coffin as the water flooded his system. He couldn't take it. Being trapped in here was terrible. Now that his subconsciousness was making it worse he wanted out. But as soon as he saw a light, he felt scared, defeated. No! No! No! Not again! He thought to himself as he waited for the light to consume him.

_"Cute pj's."_

_Damon heard his voice and than he saw himself and Elena._

_"I'm tired Damon." Elena responded._

_"Brought you this."_

_Damon held out Elena's vervain necklace._

_"I thought that was gone. Thank you." Elena said gratefully about to take it back._

_Damon pulls the necklace back._

_"Please give it back." Elena begs sounding a little tense._

_"I just have to say something." Damon said nervously._

_"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes, suspiciously._

_"Because what I'm about to say is... probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." Damon sighed_

_"Damon. Don't go there." Elena said shaking her head._

_"I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you Elena. And it's because I love you that... I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this. I don't deserve you... but my brother does."_

_Damon kissed her on her head and looked broken._

_"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this... but you do."_

_Finally he compels her and quickly and leaves._

Just when Damon thinks it's over, the light comes again and Damon feels another memory on it's way and all he did was wait for the torture to continue, and that's when he thought about turning it off. He shook his head. No! He can't do that. He can't do that to his brother, he can't do that to Bonnie, to Ric, to Klaus, to Elijah. He waited as the water filled him up and his body panicked and suddenly he was another vision.

_"I'm...lost." Damon told the girl... Jessica._

_"And you're laying in the middle of the road?" She replied confused._

_"Not that kind of lost. Metaphorically...existentially... Damon trailed of thinking."_

_"Do you need help?" She asked politely._

_"Well, yes, I do. Can you help me?" Damon replied clearly drunk._

_"I have a secret, a big one. But I've never said it out loud. What's the point? It's not gonna change anything. It's not gonna make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be. What she wants me to be. This is who I am." Damon said brokenly, tears escaping his eyes as he did._

_"You are my existential crisis. Do I kill you, or do I not kill you? But I have to Jessica, because I'm not human. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world. That is my secret. But there is only so much hurt a man can take." Damon's voice cracked as he said the sentence and the vision ended._

Damon took a shaky breath as tears mixed with water, his body shaking, as the cold water made it's way towards him. He closed his eyes only to be sucked into another memory.

_"You know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle's going to make everything OK, or even saying a prayer. Or pretending Elena's not going to end up just like the rest of us murdering vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children. And I know what you're going to say: 'It makes them feel better, Damon.' So what? For how long? A minute, a day? What difference does it make? Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong. So thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit. Because I should be long gone by now. I didn't get the girl, remember? I'm just stuck here fighting my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big."_

Damon remembered this... this was near Alaric's grave after the memorial that he ran from because he was not ready to let go of the only friend he had, and he wasn't ready to let go of the only happiness he had. He was going to hold onto him. He would never let go. He was tired of the constant lose of people. Rose, Alaric... everyone he cared for died. Although he was back now, it seemed like Alaric, Bonnie, and all the people he cared about died. It was like a curse. He could never find happiness, no matter how much he tried.

He was tired. He was truly tired, and with that he took a breath forgetting about the water for a second, the water too control, and the physical, and emotional torture continued.

_"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger... I want you to get everything you're looking for. But for right now, I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Elena."_

Please get me out of here... I can't take this anymore. Damon thought as his eyes closed again and his body went limp and the little hope he carried with him drowned with him.

* * *

Everyone decided to stay at the boarding house for today as they though it would not be safe. They needed to get Damon quick.

Bonnie turned and whimpered. Sweat forming on her face. She couldn't help but let a tear escape.

_"Bonnie! Bonnie! Help! Help me! please! I can't take this! Please." Damon's face was blurry, yet she could see his sharp features, and perfect blue eyes. The color slowly fading and the body that was so strong becoming weaker by the second. His body and voice fading away as water started to take over and the last thing Bonnie heard was Damon calling her name over and over._

"Bonnie! Bonnie!"

"Bonnie!"

"BONNIE!"

"BONNIE!"

Bonnie got up with a gasp looking around to see Alaric shaking her with a concerned look. She took a deep breath and broke down. Alaric hugged her. "Shh. It's okay. We'll find him." He reassured.

"We need to find him now! We need to. He is suffering." Bonnie took a deep breath. The little witch was becoming a stronger woman every day. From the death of her grandmother, and the loss of her mother, and the betrayal of her boyfriend, she learned to take care of herself, and become stronger, to not depend on anyone. But, the 4 months she was stuck in that hellhole, with Damon being her only piece of hope, she started depending on him. She started caring for him. The loss of Damon was something she would not be able to handle, no matter how strong she is.

"I know. I know. And we will." Alaric said, as Bonnie got out of bed and went to the living room with Alaric right behind her. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Klaus and Elijah sitting on the couch with drinks. They looked at her and frowned.

"Couldn't sleep?" Klaus asked with a smirk that showed understanding. This made Bonnie even more confused. Why was Klaus being so nice.

Bonnie just nodded and sat down on the couch next to Alaric. Klaus handed her a glass of strong bourbon. She took it without complaining and put her head back on the couch.

"We need to get him out! We need to get him back!" Bonnie said determined.

"Yeah but small problem. Klaus rolled his eyes. We don't know where he is." Elijah nodded. "We don't even know who did this to him."

"There has to be something we can do. A locator spell! Anything at all." Alaric said, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

Bonnie's eyes glowed with hope. "Of course! Why didn't I Think of this before." She smiled.

Alaric chuckled at her excitement and got up to get a bottle of bourbon when the door bell rang.

"Who the hell can that be?" Alaric asked confused.

"At 3 at night!" Elijah added pissed.

Alaric went to open the door cautiously.

He let his bottle of bourbon drop to the floor the person who was now present in front of him.

"D- Damon?"

* * *

 

Finally! Hi guys! I finally updated! This chapter is longer than most of my chapters, so I was pretty happy about it. Left you guys with a cliffhanger! I hope you guys likes it. I have a few things to ask, and please, please, please help with these questions. 1) What ships would you guys like to see in this book? Not all of them will be endgame, but I would like to try some of these out in this book, because I think all these characters deserve some happiness. 2) Should I create an o/c 3) So, I am very thankful that many people are reading this book, but I will update the next chapter after at least 5 review on this chapter. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND EVERYTHING!


End file.
